


I'm not ready for her to hate me (but she does anyway)

by shelovesc0ntrol



Series: I'm not ready [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovesc0ntrol/pseuds/shelovesc0ntrol
Summary: The one in which Beca's mom finds out about her daughter girlfriendorBeca recieves a text from her girlfriend and doesn't notice her mom it's behind her while she reads it. All hell breaks lose. She goes home to Chloe early than anticipated.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: I'm not ready [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960840
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	I'm not ready for her to hate me (but she does anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of I'm not ready (for her to hate me), I really hope you like it. Again, English is not my first language and this wasn't betaed, so please let me know if you find any mistake.  
> Warning: there's homophobic language and slang, so if it might affect you please don't read.

Things were going pretty well for Beca. She had finished her fifth term at Barden with a great GPA and had decided a while ago to stay in college and finish her education. She had (kind of) mended things with her dad and now she visited him sometimes for dinner. It was still a little awkward between her and Sheila (the stepmonster) but they were trying. And she had (finally) broken up with Jesse and was now in a relationship with the girl she's been (not so) secretly crushing on since she met her.

They had been together for a little more than a year now, and things were going smoothly. Her mom didn't know yet, and she was really scared to tell her. She was a bit of a homophobic. She had met Chloe and loved her during the summer, but only as her best friend. Part of her thought that maybe if she loved her already when she finally tells her she wouldn't react so badly. It was now Christmas break, Beca was in Seattle visiting her mom while Chloe had just returned to Barden after visiting her family in Florida.

It was one of the few times Beca had woken up before her mom, and she really needed a coffee, so she got out of bed and made some coffee, deciding to leave some for her mom. Then she pureed herself some cereal and sat down at the kitchen table to eat while scrolling through her phone notifications. She had received a couple of texts from her girlfriend, always the early riser, saying good morning and telling her about a dream she had. Beca smiled, feeling lucky to have Chloe as a girlfriend. She didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as she loved her redhead, but she was really happy. She started to type back:

_Hey babe, how was your run? I miss you so much. I'm so happy I'll see you in a couple of days. Call me when you get out of the shower._

She felt a gasp and she turned around, to see her mother looking at her and to her phone horrified. She felt pure terror through all her body, and her only instinct was to hide her phone in her pocket.

"It's for Chloe, isn't it?" said her mom. Beca nodded quietly. "Yeah, I figured. I never really liked her, you know? She was kind and all, but something was wrong with her. Something was up, I knew she was hiding something." she continued.

"Mom, please don't do that, don't blame Chloe"

"I don't blame her. I should have known. I don't mind that she likes girls, but I can't believe you were so stupid to fall for that," she said, spitting her words. Beca started to cry, and her mom was now crying too.

"Mommy..." she tried to say.

"Don't call me that," she yelled. She took a few breaths, her face red. "I can't believe you didn't tell me, I had to find out the girl I raised is dead by myself. You lied to me for that bitch, Rebeca."

"Mom please!"

"Mom nothing! You are not my daughter anymore, the girl I raised would never pull something like this. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to hear from you. I don't want to see you, I don't know who you are, my Beca would never let herself be confused by a dyke" she yelled. "I don't want to see you anymore, you are not my Beca, you are a stranger to me" she finished.

Beca ran to her childhood room and started packing. She had only taken a carry-on, but now she wasn't going to come back soon, she might as well take some of her stuff to the Bellas' House. She looked around, wondering if she would ever see this room again. She packed as fast as she could and then called an Uber, before going back downstairs with her luggage. Her mother was out of sight when the car pulled over in the street out of her house. She cleaned the single tear that had fallen off her right eye and went out. She was already at the airport when her girlfriend called her and she didn't feel capable of answering without breaking down. She didn't feel like making a scene at the airport either, so she just went to exchange her plane tickets, paying the price difference with the emergency card his dad had given her.

Eight hours later and with a lighter wallet, she was pulling out of an Uber with her luggage at the Bellas' House, feeling like crap.

It was still winter break so the usually full house was silent. She knew only Chloe and Flo were back in Barden, and the second girl usually spent all her free time at the gym, training. She took her stuff upstairs, going directly to her girlfriend's room.

As she opened the door of the bedroom and saw her girlfriend reading in bed, wearing her glasses instead of her contact lenses, she couldn't help but start to cry.

"Beca? What are you doing here, baby? You scared the crap out of me" Chloe said when her eyes turned away from her book and saw her standing at the door. She quickly noticed her girlfriend state and got up to hold her. As soon as she touched the brunette, the girl hugged her, hiding her face in her neck and started to sob. The taller girl was alarmed, she had called the brunette several times since the morning and it went straight to voicemail, so she had been trying to distract herself and avoid panicking. And now here she was, crying heartbroken in her arms. _What could have happened to make her girlfriend come back early and cry like this?_

"Baby what's going on? I was so worried when you didn't respond. What happened? Is your mom okay?" she said, trying to understand.

"She saw our texts and now she hates me" Beca managed to say, crying louder by the minute.

Chloe felt her heart break for the brunette. She was the person she loved most in the world and couldn't believe her own mother had rejected her that way. She got so sad and angry that anyone would treat her Beca this way. She helped her sit in the bed and got her to change her messy airplane clothes, giving her one of her t-shirts. Then she helped her lay in bed and cuddled her, trying to make her feel a little better. She didn't know what she could say or do to help her, she was never in that sort of situation. She figured the only thing she could do was be there. So she did. She hugged her, she kissed her face and stroke her hair, cleaned the tears that kept falling off her navy blue eyes. She murmured loving words knowing they couldn't make up for her mother's lack of support but trying her best.

It felt like hours before the brunette finally calmed down, and even then she kept silently crying. She was breathing normally though and looked at Chloe's eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she said. Her girlfriend pouted slightly, trying to stop herself from sobbing again. Eventually, she spoke.

"I don't know what to say, she was behind me and I didn't realize so I opened your texts and wrote back. Then she started saying awful things. I can't even remember all the things she said. And she didn't even say goodbye. I just... She was my family and now I don't have a family anymore." she murmured, her voice cracking at the end.

"I'm so sorry Becs if I hadn't written so early maybe she wouldn't have found out," she said.

"No babe, it's not your fault."

A couple of minutes passed. Then Beca started talking again:

"My mind knows she's in the wrong, you know? But I can't help feeling like I wasn't enough. Maybe if I was different she would love me despite everything."

"No Becs. She should love you because of who you are. Liking girls is part of your identity and she should love you because you're her daughter. And she should do it because of everything you are and not despite you being bi. It's not fair what she's doing. I love you so much, you are so perfect and she's missing out on the most wonderful daughter by being close-minded. I know it hurts and I know nothing I do can change what happened. Just know I'm here, okay? Through everything. So you can tell me anything or just lay in bed together and keeping you distracted."

They were both crying now. But they had each other. A few minutes passed with them just lying together before Beca finally said something:

"Can we just... order a pizza or something? I haven't eaten anything since the cereal I got for breakfast and I didn't even get to finish that."

\---

Chloe felt like home. Waking up with her ear pressed in the redhead's chest, listening to her heartbeat felt warm and cozy, it was the safest place on Earth. For a minute she didn't remember what had happened the day before, she was so happy.

And then it hit her. Her mom didn't love her anymore and that wasn't okay. It probably would never be. Maybe someday she wouldn't feel completely broke when she thought of her mom, maybe she would heal with time. Being like this, laying in her girlfriend's arms, she felt like she could be happy anyway. And maybe, she could feel generally good, even when the thought of her mom stung in her heart. As she thought that, a pair of blue eyes opened up and looked at her so brightly she felt warm all around her body. And then little wrinkles formed around the same eyes and the smile her girlfriend gave her reassured Beca that even if she was heartbroken, happiness could still be possible and was very much right there, comforting her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Should I write a third part? I already know what it would be about, but let me know if you'd like to read it.  
> This story was inspired in personal experiences, obviously adapted.


End file.
